


When all the rose petals fall away

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Communication, Denial, Fluff, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some slang language used, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert finally confesses to Diane and Victoria about what Jack did to him when he was 15 years old. Diane refuses to believe what had happened and is nasty, but Victoria sees the truth and believes her brother.Will Diane’s denial wreck the relationship between herself and her supposed step -son?





	When all the rose petals fall away

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere.   
> I really want the show to show Robert telling other people about what happened to him as a teenager. But, I think we’re never going to have that. 
> 
> In this, there’s soft husbands, as well as the angsty between Robert’s only family.

Robert stared at Jacks headstone till his eyes went blurry. How can he carry on lying? Diane and Victoria should know Jack beaten Robert to a pulp for kissing a lad. But he can’t wreck the only memories Diane and Victoria have of him, he can’t taint those precious memories. But he can’t keep lying can he? He’s been lying for too long now. The truth will always be exposed, regardless how much you stay to hide it. 

Robert shifts on his feet, only now noticing it’s raining. He didn’t even feel himself getting soaked through or his hands becoming numb. Aaron’ll be worried. So he goes back home, leaving Jacks grave feeling like its mocking him. 

Aaron looks up from his phone hearing the door opening. “ you were awhile! “ Aaron calls out to his husband. 

Robert kicks his shoes to the side not bothering to use the shoe rack. He flings his drenched coat onto the coat hanger and sighs. 

“ Lost track of time. “ Robert answers him, walking to Aaron planting a kiss to his forehead. 

“ You’re soaked. “ Aaron comments. 

“ Yeh. Didn’t realise it was raining. “ Robert excuses, walks to the spiral staircase not saying anything else. 

Aaron frowns, he can tell something is off. “ How can you not tell? “

“ Just didn’t. “ he grumbles at the middle of the stairs, just about sees Aaron’s face and disappears upstairs. Aaron sits there confused, Robert didn’t tell him where he was going. Now he comes back all - off? 

Aaron waits downstairs for Robert, after hearing the shower finally being turned off after 20 minutes. The look of Robert’s still wet blonde hair in trackies and his own hoodie is a beautiful sight to see. 

Aaron stands up and walks to his husband sliding his hands around Robert’s waist as he kisses him, cheekily slipping in a tongue. 

“ you gonna tell me what’s the matter in that head of yours? “ Aaron softly asks him whilst tilting his head to the side. Robert pushes Aaron more into his body loving the feel of Aaron’s fingers in his hair. 

“ Talk when we’re having tea. “ 

“ Tea will be here in 3 minutes. “ 

“ A takeaway? “ 

“ Your favourite. “ Aaron grins. 

“ Indian? “ 

“ Yep. “ Aaron smiles innocently. 

“ You know me so well. “ Robert pecks Aaron’s lips again. His words have more of a deep meaning than they originally meant. 

Both men sit down together with their Indian food, their curries plates sat on laps as they watch some movie Aaron put on. 

“ I was at dads grave. “ Robert tells him, rather out of the blue.   
Aaron waits for him to carry on talking. “ I’m sick of lying to people, about how jack how this massive role model and such a great father. “ he listed off bitterly. 

Aaron looks at him, as he takes a gulp of his beer. “ tell Diane and Victoria then? “ 

“ And made out to be a liar? “ Robert nearly laughs. 

“ No, they will know you’ll be telling the truth. “ 

“ And If they don’t? “ Robert responds. 

Aaron shrugs. “ Stick to the truth. If they don’t believe ya they weren’t ever loyal to ya. “ 

Robert sighs heavily, pokes about at his curry with his fork.   
“ I don’t know if they will believe me. Everyone knows Jack used to be this amazing strong father who loved his kids. They aren’t gonna believe his scum of the earth cheater son are they? “ 

Aaron rests his hand on Robert’s shoulder. “ Don’t say that Rob. I was terrified about telling people about Gordon, they believed me didn’t they? If they can believe me, they can believe you. “ 

Robert sighs again frustrated, he puts the plate onto the coffee table. “ But yours was much more worse Aaron. “ Robert tells him, truthfully. “ I only got beaten up by him. It’s not the same. “ 

Aaron shifts, also putting his tea onto the table. “ Just because my abuse was more physical doesn’t mean yours isn’t any less important. “ 

“ It feels like it. “ Robert tells him quietly. 

Aaron shovels closer to his husband taking Robert’s hand into his own. “ He hurt ya, he beaten you up for being bisexual. That isn’t right Robert, you shouldn’t hear people keep saying he’s a loving father when he wasn’t. “ 

“ ugh. I don’t know what to do. I can’t just bring it up can I? “ 

“ no, but you can find the right time? “ 

“ what if I never find the right time? What if I will always be like this? “ The vulnerability going over Robert. 

“ like what Rob? “ 

“ Broken. I will always be the son my dad never approved of. “ 

And Aaron just hugged him so tightly it felt Robert was going to pass out. Aaron kissed the side of Robert’s head and whispered in his ear. 

“ Sarah would approve of you. “ 

And that. That broke Robert’s heart in two. 

-/- 

A week later after the conversation with Aaron. Robert was sitting in the Woolpack nursing a cold pint. Aaron was on a scrap run and would miss their dinner date for the night.   
Till he felt another presence by him. 

Diane. 

“ hello pet. “ Diane smiled at him politely. 

Robert smiled without showing his teeth. Honestly not in the mood. “ you alright? “ 

“ I’m fabulous pet, Victoria has found some old boxes in the attic. I completely forgotten about. “ 

“ Really? Of what? “ 

“ You and Jack. “ Diane smiled softly, not noticing the fallen face from Robert. 

She never notices. 

Diane carried on talking without the knowledge of Robert looking more fed up. “ He loved all three of you. Yes he did have a hard time after Sarah dying, but he would do anything for you. “ she explained. “ He’ll be proud of you. “ 

Robert shook his head. No. He can’t do this anymore.   
“ No he wouldn’t Diane. “ 

Diane frowned. “ Why would you say that pet? “ she replied confused. 

“ He would have hated it if I was with a man. “ Robert admitted with mixed emotions, finally confessing the real truth. After nearly a decade. 

Diane shakes her head angrily, her eyes narrowing. “ I can’t believe you would say that! “ she gasps outraged. “ Jack was a wonderful man who would want to see his kids happy regardless of gender! “ she stood over Robert intimidating him but no, not today. Robert isn’t going to let this slide even if they are in the Wollie and people are watching. 

Robert stands up, and because of his tall frame he stands taller than Diane. “ he beaten the shit out of me for kissing a boy! “ Robert shouts frustrated, angry and hurt. Aaron chooses that moment to walk in and is immediately by his husbands side to calm him down. 

“ Rob lets not - “ 

Robert turns to him for a second heated up. “ no! Why should I? “ 

“ because you are attention seeking. You and jack had a rocky relationship and you’re trying to blacklist him beyond the grave! “ Diane hisses at him hostile. 

Robert stares in disbelief. Completely hurt. Aaron glares at her, he has never completely liked Diane. 

“ He did! He saw me - “ 

Diane scoffs. “ Go away Robert. Sarah will be disappointed in you, seeing the person you have become. “ she turns to leave before looking at him. “ What happened to that sweet boy Robert? “ she patronises him, she doesn’t look remotely guilty when Robert has tears building up in his eyes. The way he looks beyond broken. 

Aaron gets in between them.   
“ that’s enough Diane. “ he tells her too calmly. 

He could throttle her. 

Robert runs out of the pub humiliated. The burning heaviness to his chest making it harder for him to breath. All he knows is he’s falling into the porch of the Mill gasping for air.   
Till he feels two strong arms around him. Protecting him. 

“ She... she... doesn’t believe...me “ Robert gasps out, through sobs. 

Aaron tucks his husbands body into his letting Robert cry into his chest. “ Shh shh it’s okay Rob. I believe you. “ he tells him calmly into the blonde locks. 

“ I’ve.. i... shouldn’t have... said anything.... “ Robert cries harder. For some reason he genuinely thought Diane would believe him. Why would he lie? 

Aaron shook his head, rubbing Robert’s back. “ You should have Robert, it’s better out than keeping it in. The truth eventually kills ya if you bottle it up. “ 

Robert eventually calms down, he can breathe a little better now. He cries softly into Aaron’s chest, sniffling. “ Yeh? I did and you know what I get? I’m basically called a liar and a attention seeker! “ 

“ Well she’s stupid for not believing you Robert. “ 

“ You said they would believe me though! I knew I was right! I shouldn’t have said anything! “   
Robert chokes out, Aaron wraps him tighter feeling guilty himself. 

Robert eventfully goes to bed, emotionally exhausted. He sleeps as the small spoon taking in the comfort of Aaron wrapped around him. 

And all Aaron wants to do is go ballistic at Diane. 

The next day Robert doesn’t leave their bedroom for the whole morning and into the early afternoon. He doesn’t even crawl out of bed for Aaron who has refused to even leave the house because Robert isn’t okay. 

Aaron walks into their bedroom and sits on Robert’s side of the bed. He threads his fingers through the blonde locks as Robert tucks the quilt further around himself. He is going to stick in self pity. 

“ Rob, come on. I hate seein’ ya like this. “ Aaron softly pleads. Robert doesn’t say anything, the only thing Aaron see is the blonde hair sticking out and half of the forehead. “ You could try talking to Diane again? “ Aaron suggested. 

“ She doesn’t believe me Aaron! None of them will believe me! I’m just the queer fucked up son aren’t I? Why would they believe a word that comes out of my mouth? “ Robert bitterly states out. 

Aaron blows out a low breath.   
“ because they are your family. Yeh Diane might not see it but what about Vic? “ 

Robert huffs. “ I don’t know. “ he admits. “ Jack still wins one over me even when he’s dead. “ 

“ He hasn’t has he? “ 

“ What do you mean? “ Robert asks Aaron confused. 

“ You told me. I believe ya. “ 

“ It’s not the same. “ 

“ why isn’t it the same? “ Aaron repeats confused, frowning. 

“ Your stuck with me, you have to put up with whatever I say. “ 

“ Well partly. But you told me 3 years ago remember? When we were only boyfriends. So that doesn’t count does it? “ Aaron smirks softly, knowing Robert knows he’s right. 

“ I’m tired. “ Robert says, eschews the subject for today. Too tired to think about Diane and Jack. 

Aaron hums unimpressed. “ will you eat something then? For me? “ 

“ not hungry. “ 

“ You don’t even want cheese crackers? “ Aaron tests him, knowing Robert can never say no to those. 

“ fine. “ Aaron smiles and places a kiss to Robert’s forehead.   
When Aaron is downstairs, Robert finally gets up and greets his husband downstairs as well feeling low. 

“ Here you are. “ Aaron smiles to him, placing the plate onto the table with a kiss to Robert’s lips. 

Robert bites into the cracker slowly, not having the energy to do anything. He should have known Diane wouldn’t believe him, he knows Diane doesn’t like him. But it still hurts. 

“ Do you regret telling Diane then? “ Aaron asks him. 

Robert shrugs, pokes about with the cracker with a cracker. “ I’ve made myself looking like a right idiot. “ he explained, voice dull. “ It is like I’m blacklisting Jack. I know people really think of me and I’ve given them more reason to dislike me. “ 

“ Just because of your past mistakes it doesn’t define you. “ 

Robert scoffs. “ it does. “ 

“ do you want me to - “ 

Victoria bursts into the living room angry. “ Why are you making up lies about Dad for? “ she spits out. 

Robert removes from the table and stands up walking to Vic with Aaron in tow. “ I’m not. What I said yesterday is true! “ 

Victoria shakes her head in denial. Her face full of disbelief. “ Dad would never hurt any of his kids! Especially for their sexuality! “ 

“ why don’t you believe me? “ Robert couldn’t help the hurt escaping his lips. 

“ Because I can’t understand it. “ 

Aaron moves forward a tad to look at her. “ just listen to what he had to say Vic. “ Aaron helps to calm the situation down. 

Robert looks even more nervous. “ when I was 15, there was this lad working at the farm. “ he explains, nerves evident in his tone. “ One - one day we were together and we kissed. “ 

Victoria frowned, interrupting her brother. “ I don’t remember there being a boy at the farm? “ 

Robert sighs heavily, Aaron rubs the lower back of his husbands back. “ You were too young to remember and he was new there anyway. “ 

“ So you and some lad kissed and Dad beat you? “ Victoria said it so bluntly, it hurt Robert’s heart. It sounds like he is lying. 

“ Just let him finish yeh? “ Aaron hisses. Victoria rolls her eyes before looking at her brother again waiting for him to continue. 

“ One day we went back to my room. “ Robert stops talking to compose himself. “ We were kissing, neither of us heard jack coming up. Till I felt being ripped apart from him. “ he blow out a breath. “ Jack yelled in disgust at him and when the lad left, he - he looked so disgusted in me. “ Robert’s voice wobbled, seconds away from crying. 

Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist comforting him. At least Victoria looked upset hearing this. “ Come on it’s alright. “ Aaron whispered to him encouraging. 

Robert sighed, needing to breath for a second. “ He took of his belt - “ Victoria looked horrified. “ - and started hitting me with it, before kicking and punching at me. He wanted to get the queer out of me he said. “ 

Victoria wiped away her tears.   
“ oh rob. “ she said visibly upset. Victoria hugged Robert as Aaron let them have space. 

They pulled away, Robert now moving to the sofa as both Aaron and Victoria did the same. The only thing filling the room is Robert retelling the traumatic story. 

“ He couldn’t look at me for weeks, he said it was for skiving but I knew what it was for. I was 15. “ a shake to his head slowly. “ So I buried it. “ Robert’s lips wobbled. “ I buried it for so long and it wrecked me! “ he let broken. “ I was so confused with myself. All I had was Dad’s voice in my head telling me I need to be straight. “ 

“ Is that why you were in denial during the affair? “ Victoria asked him curiously, seeing it more clearly now. 

Robert nodded his head fast, wiping away his tears. “ It - What I felt with Aaron was scary but I felt comfortable with ‘em. “ Aaron had ghost of a smile on his scruffy face. “ I had all these feelings and dads and the bloody whites. “ Robert blow out a frustrated breath, struggling to speak. 

Victoria leaned forward slightly.   
“ It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. “ 

“ I do. “ Robert said finally, after a few seconds. “ That’s why i was so - messed up. I couldn’t cope. “ 

“ That’s why you were in denial? You couldn’t admit it? “ Aaron commented. God, he feels guilty. He exposed Robert in front of Chrissie, he exposed him. 

He bloody outed him! When Robert was going through his sexuality crises! 

Robert shook his head. “ No. I couldn’t, I had this image I needed to keep up. “ Robert explained, knowing Aaron out of his thoughts. “ That’s why I became so nasty and bitter. I was all over the place. “ he sighed. “ that’s why I’m telling you about dad. You and Diane keep saying how he was a good father. Yeh he was in some ways, but I couldn’t keep lying to myself. When I knew what he did to me. “ 

“ I’m so sorry Robert. “ Victoria choked out. That’s the last thing Robert wants to do is make his little sister feel like she’s to blame. 

“ No no don’t apologise okay? You weren’t to know. “ 

Victoria looked down, before looking at the two men. “ Diane shouldn’t be nasty to ya. “ 

“ She can’t see it. “ Aaron spoke for Robert. “ some people just stay in denial, not wanting to see the truth. “ Aaron told her wisely. 

Robert stroked Aaron’s hand.   
“ It’s fine. “ 

“ But it’s not Robert! What he did to you was unacceptable! “ Victoria let out frustrated. 

“ I know that, I’ll try to speak to her again. “ 

Victoria nodded her head glancing at her watch before sighing. “ I need to go back to work. “ she said awkwardly. 

They stood up together. Victoria hugged Robert again. “ I believe you Robert, regardless yeh? “ she spoke into his shoulder. 

“ thanks sis. “ He whispered. Victoria soon left leaving them both in the living room. Robert rubbed his face as he leaned against the sofa. 

“ Do you feel better telling her? “ Aaron asked him, sitting on the arm rest. 

“ yeh I do actually. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders but - “ He shrugged, not knowing how to describe it. 

“ It’ll get better in time Rob. “ 

“ Will it? “ Robert quietly said. 

Aaron nodded his head, placing a kiss on top of Robert’s head.   
“ proud of you. “ 

-:- 

Robert found Diane at the B&B at the reception area. She looked at him unimpressed still. 

“ Have you came here to apologise? “ Diane asked him, nastily. 

Robert frowned. “ no? I was telling the truth. “ 

Diane shakes her head at him, disappointed. “ Not this again. You can’t keep saying these silly allocations. “ 

“ They’re not! He did beat me up for it! Why don’t you believe me? “ 

Diane neatly placed the paper sheets onto the counter looking at him. “ Because you are a liar Robert. Always have been, always will be. “ Robert stood stunned with hurt. “ You were bitter about Andy, so nasty with him. Now, you are feeling bitter at Jack. “ 

“ Dad always liked Andy more! “ 

“ Maybe because he was less problematic? “ Diane bluntly said. “ You were always the trouble maker as a child. Since you have been here it’s been dilemma after dilemma with you. “ she shrugged bored. “ I’ll try to forgive you if you admit you were wrong to lie about Jack. “ 

“ I’m not lying. Just because I have made mistakes- “ 

“ understatement of the year. “ Diane mutters. 

Robert ignores that. “ Doesn’t mean I’m lying about dad! He saw me and this lad kissing in my room and he leathered me! “ 

“ Oh now leathered now is it? “ Diane smirks. “ I thought he beat you? “ 

“ it’s the same thing! “ 

“ Right so if he ‘ leathered you ‘ Why didn’t you say anything? “ Diane asked him, not believing a word he is saying. 

“ Because- he told me not to! I know people wouldn’t believe me and I felt ashamed! “ 

Diane tilted her head to the side. “ I know why you didn’t tell anyone. “ she stepped closer to Robert. “ it’s because it never happened. “ 

Robert could cry. “ Jacks not the man you think he is! He hated that I liked boys! “ 

Diane sighed. “ I refuse to believe he beaten his kid because they were gay. “ 

“ I’m bisexual!! “ Robert pointed out. 

“ Yeh okay bisexual then. “ She shrugged again. 

“ you’ve never liked me have you? “ Robert confessed quietly. “ I can see it all now. “ 

Diane looked conflicted, as she shifted. “ I have liked you Robert, but yes, sometimes I don’t like you. The things you’ve done can’t be forgotten. “ 

“ I can’t be around you if you think of me like that then. I can’t be around you if you don’t believe me about Dad. “ 

“ Now you are having a strop because you haven’t liked what you heard. Can’t we disagree to agree? “ 

Robert frowned harshly. “ Agree to disagree? “ he repeated harshly. “ I can’t - I don’t want anything to do with you Diane. “ and he walked out leaving Diane looking shocked. 

Robert walked all the way back home feeling a hundred times worse as before. Aaron jumped to his feet as Robert walked in, instantly worried seeing the tear tracked lines down his husbands cheeks. 

“ it didn’t go well then? “ Aaron asked him, following him into the kitchen as he got out a beer. 

“ She is a bitch. “ Robert hissed. 

“ she didn’t believe you still? I’ll have a word with her and make her understand - “ Aaron said outraged. 

Robert shook his head, defeated. “ there’s no point. She is saying I need to apologise to her for lying. She basically thinks I’m the scum of the earth for even saying one thing about Jack Sugden. “ 

“ But she is your step-mum! She should believe you would never lie about something like this. “ 

“ Yeh well. “ Robert trailed off, exhausted. 

Aaron slid next to Robert, pushing his leg into the V of Robert’s, as he put the beer down into the counter. “ What do you want to do then Rob? “ 

Robert sighed, feeling emotionless. He slid his hands around Aaron’s waist, the closeness of Aaron’s body to his calming him. “ I don’t know. I might have to live with Diane not believing me. “ 

“ I’ll be there every step of the way yeh? Vic and I believe you, that’s all that counts. “ Aaron sincerely told him, pecking him on the lips. 

It feels like Jack is mocking him.   
He is a disappointment to the family, it feels like he isn’t in the the family anymore just the black sheep.


End file.
